


Slow to Sunday

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky's ready to ask Darcy out, but Pietro wants to take it slow.





	Slow to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) prompted, “Are you fucking insane!?”

Pietro stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you  _ fucking insane _ ?!" he breathed.

Bucky paused a few steps later and turned back to his boyfriend.

"Maybe a little," he replied with a grin, flourishing the small bouquet of flowers in his hand. "But 'nothing ventured, nothing gained,' right?"

Pietro shook his head. "True, but what if you... venture... and  _ don't _ gain?"

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all,'" Bucky quoted.

"Yeah, but you won't have loved," Pietro protested. "You'll just have been rejected."

Bucky frowned. "Are you okay? Usually you're all for us asking girls out."

Pietro shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "But this is  _ Darcy _ ," he said.

And suddenly Bucky understood. He put the flowers down and closed the distance between them, pulling Pietro into his arms. "So it matters," he murmured.

Pietro nodded, putting his head on Bucky's shoulder. "It matters."

Bucky sighed. "Well, if we never put it out there, she'd never consider it, and it'll never happen. You want it to happen, right?"

A squeeze of Pietro's arms around Bucky's waist was the answer.

"So let's start slow," Bucky said. "Invite her over. Dinner, maybe watch a movie. Doesn't have to be any more than friendly if she doesn't want it to be. And if we get a 'friends only' vibe from her, then we can just keep things the way they are. No rejection necessary."

Pietro nodded. "Okay. That... sounds good. She has been pestering me to come over for a movie night."

"Her place; even better." Bucky tilted his head so that he could see Pietro's face a little better. "Think she'd let me tag along?"

"We could ask her," Pietro told him, his lips slowly curving into a smile.

"That's a better plan than I had," Bucky admitted.

"You can't ask a girl into a triad cold turkey," Pietro agreed.

"What's that about turkey?" came a very familiar voice from down the hall. Darcy appeared in the doorway of the common kitchen. "Is Steve making Sunday dinner again?"

She spotted Bucky and Pietro with their arms around each other, and bobbed her eyebrows. "Sorry to interrupt; don't let me stop you from doing what you're doing..." And then she grabbed a spoon out of a nearby drawer and disappeared into the freezer.

"Speaking of Sunday, though," Pietro began, as Bucky stepped away from him and began searching through the kitchen cupboards for a vase to put the flowers in.

"Mmhm?" Darcy replied, emerging from the freezer with a recently opened pint of ice cream and the spoon in her mouth.

"Would that be a good day to watch that movie... that... what was it called?" 

" _ Spaceballs _ ?" Darcy asked. "Yeah, that sounds good. We could order pizza, too, if you want." She glanced over at Bucky. "As long as that's okay with  _ you _ ."

"Sure thing," Bucky replied, arranging the bouquet in the vase he had found.

"Actually, I was hoping I might be able to bring Bucky along with me," Pietro said.

Darcy's eyes widened and she put down her ice cream.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Is this a date? Are you guys asking me out to my own apartment?!"

"Uh..." Pietro shot a panicked glance at Bucky.

"Absolutely, doll," Bucky replied smoothly, offering the flowers out to her. "Is that still a yes?"

"Are you fucking insane?" Darcy squeaked. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

She rushed over to give Bucky a kiss on the cheek, then Pietro, who looked a little blindsided at the turn of events.

"I have to say," she continued, accepting the flowers from Bucky and retrieving her ice cream. "I never thought you'd actually ask." 

She headed for the exit, pausing before she left the room. "See you Sunday, then?"

Bucky grinned and looked to Pietro, who was looking at Darcy like he couldn't quite believe she was real.

"We wouldn't miss it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175241680703/slow-to-sunday)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
